Feel
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: She thought she'd never see him again, and in her head she'd accepted that. Her heart was another story... Unofficial Sequel to Touch.


Carol sighed audibly, squirming in her sleeping bag and gazing up at the pitch black sky. There were no stars present, so she rolled over to study the man beside her.

He was still shaking, and she tried to put that notion out of her mind. She idly ran her fingers over the material in the little space between them. Once they'd all settled down to make camp for the night, Daryl had unzipped his sleeping bag all the way, spreading it over the dirt and grass to make a bed big enough for the two of them. His eyes had still been teary from their emotional reunion and he'd whispered how he wanted to keep her close.

If she was honest with herself, she was glad that he'd been happy to see her. She'd never once allowed herself the luxury of picturing them together again but she imagined that if she had, her depiction in her head of his reaction could have gone either way.

She'd eagerly agreed to his urgently whispered assertions, doing the same to her sleeping bag and draping it over them to keep warm in the slight chill. It was nice to have him close, to feel his breath on her face and know that he was okay, that they were both still surviving.

Now it had been a few hours since the group had attempted to settle and sleep still hadn't come for her. She turned her head to eye him more closely, found him huddled and huffing an inch away.

"Hey," she murmured softly. "You awake?"

He turned his eyes up to her, nodding softly. "Yeah. You?"

She smiled a tight lipped smile, but it was there nonetheless.

"Oh," he said, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he realized how stupid he must have sounded. "Right."

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind," She said quietly, her eyes roaming over his chiseled features in the moonlight, as if she could permanently embed them to her brain.

"Wanna talk?" He asked, his voice gruff.

She shook her head.

He propped himself up on his elbow, his other arm reaching out to drape across her body. "C'mere."

She looked up at him, her gaze locking on his, trying to steady the pounding of her heart at the intensity in his expression.

"Still don't seem real," he whispered, his hand clutching at her clothes to hold her close. "I feel like I just wanna hold you, all tha time ta convince myself."

She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat, wishing her mouth wasn't so dry. "I think… I think I'd be okay with that, right now," she whispered back.

In a second he was on her, pulling her tight to his body, breathing in her scent and pressing his lips to her face. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her forehead, nose and cheeks before his mouth consumed hers.

She eagerly kissed him back, wondering if her mouth was too dry for this to be enjoyable to him, but he didn't seem to mind, pushing his tongue against hers and devouring her with a passionate desperation she'd never felt from him before.

She raised her hands to his hair, roughly grabbing fistfuls of his long strands in an attempt to get him even closer as her lips opened and closed against his, his breath hot and heavy on her face.

His hands got restless as they kissed and he moved them from tightly gripping her waist all the way up her sides until he was groping her breasts through her clothes.

He pushed himself flush against her and she shivered involuntarily when she felt him hard against her thigh.

"Daryl… " she murmured. "We should stop before this gets to be too much," she whispered, knowing that it already was.

"Please," he whispered back against her chin, his lower lip trembling. "Please."

"B-but… the others aren't too far away," she protested in between still heated kisses.

"They're all asleep," He insisted, moving his thigh between her legs. "We'll keep quiet."

She groaned softly. "Maggie's on watch."

"She ain't lookin this way," He murmured, lips trailing along her jaw. "Please, Carol."

"Oh, God…"

"Please," he whispered again. "I need you."

She nodded slowly, just as his mouth found that spot on her neck that made her forget everything else.

His hands were shaking as his fingers struggled to undo the button on her cargo pants. She moved to wiggle out of the garment, her hip brushing against his erection and he groaned softly.

"I'm so fuckin turned on right now," he whispered against her throat. "Don't know how long I'll last. Gonna make ya come first, alright?"

She nodded, gasping as he shoved his hand inside her panties, his knuckles teasing at her wet folds. He pressed his index finger against her, causing her to grow wetter as he slipped his middle finger inside.

She let out a shaky breath, trying desperately not to moan out loud as he slipped another finger in and slowly began to stroke her.

She clumsily began to undo the buttons on his shirt as he fingered her, slipped her hand inside the material and pressed her palm against his bare chest. His heart was pounding fiercely and she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of being alive.

He was sucking on her neck as he worked her and she felt herself grow wetter, moaned softly as his thumb began to rub her clit.

"Sssshh," he gently reminded her, plunging his fingers deeper. "You feel so good, baby. Next time I'm gonna taste how excited you get for me."

"Oh shit," she murmured, squeezing her eyes tight and biting her lip. She could already feel her muscles beginning to clench and she buried her face in his neck, nibbling softly on his sensitive skin and causing him to shiver. A second later, she was spinning over the edge with a muffled groan as she fluttered around him.

"I can't wait," he said desperately, reaching for his belt buckle."Need ta be inside ya now," he murmured.

She heard the sound of his zipper being yanked down and then his hard dick was pressed in between her thighs."Please," he murmured again, more desperately.

She spread her legs for him and he slid in easily, pushing slowly.

"Aaaahhh," she moaned as she took him.

"F-f-uck," he groaned, his voice several octaves higher. "I c-can't…."

"D-Daryl," she breathed, moving against him. "I can't be quiet, I…" she pulled his face down to hers, kissing him passionately as he fucked her, moaning her pleasure into his mouth. "Feels too good."

He was groaning too, his body still shaking as he pushed deep into her. "Carol," he murmured in between kisses. "Oh, Carol, Carol, Carol," he said over and over again, as if the act of saying her name alone could keep her in place, writhing beneath him. He rolled his hips, thrusting deeper.

"Right there," she whispered, eyes closed, moving her hips against his. "Oh, God, don't stop."

"Right here, baby?" He murmured. "That your spot?"

"Mmmm," she moaned, gasping softly.

He pushed harder and faster, praying that he'd last long enough to make this good for her.

"Don't stop," she moaned as every muscle in her body began to tighten. "Oh God, Oh God…. Oh, Daryl!" she cried as she came hard.

He pressed his hand against her mouth, muffling her deep moans as he fucked her through her aftershocks and then he found his release, grunting as he spilled into her.

They both were panting hard as they fought to catch their breath. He dipped his head into her neck and she felt something wet against her skin. It took her a second to realize that he was crying and then another moment to realize that she was crying too.

"I missed ya," he whispered. "So fuckin much. You don't know."

"Me too." She sniffed. "I never- I really thought that I would never see you again."

"Not letting you outta my sight," He said, shaking his head. "Ever."

She ran her hands over his face, through his hair, down his neck.

He reached out a hand to gently wipe her tears away. "I need ya," he whispered.

She swallowed hard. "You-you have me," she whispered back, her voice shaky. She embraced him fiercely, pressing a hand to the back of his head and looking up at the sky through teary eyes. "You have me," she repeated.


End file.
